My missing piece
by mlpfim123451101
Summary: Henley thinks about life, when a certain someone shines through


After the main event, the 4 horseman scattered to their latest hideout for the night. It was still a shock to all of them to have heard that Dylan Rhodes, the FBI agent who had tried so hard to capture them, was the fifth horseman all along. It was around 5 AM about now, and whilst Danny, Merritt and Jack were asleep, Henley was still awake, out on the balcony, leaning on the railings while thinking about all the things that she has been through in this past year: The first time the four of them met each other, their first life changing show in Las Vegas, the last show, the Jack runaway fiasco. That one she giggled at, Jack was truly amazing at acting, she couldn't believe they fooled the whole world about his death. As she was thinking, she couldn't help but think there was a piece missing in her life, a hole that still had yet to be filled, a missing puzzle piece. Thinking while wondering, she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around instinctively, only to find Jack looking at her sleepily, rubbing his eyes as if he only just woke up. "Henley? What are you doing up so late, it's almost like, five thirty in the morning" Jack asked, yawning in mid - sentence. "Might I ask you the same question?" Henley replied back with a smile, Jack was simply adorable when he was tired out. "Accidentally woke up, I think i drank too much coffee in the night. Anyways I was looking out of my window and I saw you still awake and thought I'd come down to check on you to see if something's wrong or not" Jack explained. "You didn't have to do that, I was perfectly fine." Henley snorted, blushing a little by the small act of kindness. "Well, I couldn't leave a girl all on her own in the dark horrors of the night, can I?" Jack chuckled. Henley laughed along with him, then the awkwardness overtook them. They both stared out into nothingness and was mute for 5 minutes before Jack spoke up again.

"Hey Henley,"

"Mhm?"

"Um, well, I know this is really sudden and all, and questions like these might lead to confusion, but.."

Henley's heart raced a bit, scared of whats coming. "Is he going to confess to me oh my lord" She thought

"Yes?" She said out loud.

"What do you do when you like a person, but have no idea if they like you back? Not saying I do of course" Jack said quickly, flushing a little.

Henley's heart rate went back down, so he wasn't talking about her.

"Wait what am I thinking, why am I thinking about Jack oh my god, he's just a little brother to me." Henley told herself. Looking at him straight in the eyes, she smiled. "The cutest little brother I ever had."

"I have no idea, but might I ask where did the question bloom from?"

"Oh, um, nothing, I was just wondering and all, um, I thought you and Danny were like, secretly in love with each other, and um, I just wondered if you knew how to react in these sort of situations." Jack stuttered out. Henley visibly retreated.

"Daniel? Atlas?! NO!" Henley exclaimed, shock written over her face.

"I mean, no, nothing like that, we're just really close acquaintances." Henley said quietly, realising how loud she had been a second ago.

"Oh? Oh, I just thought, with all your pasts and all.." Jack began, but Henley cut him off almost immediately. "No, we're nothing like that, we're friends and all, but honestly Jack, do you see any chemistry between us?" Henley laughed lightly at the thought of Daniel acting all romantic and mushy.

"Ah, I see." Jack said with a light smile on his face. Silence overtook them once again.

The two of them were staring at each other, a spark in each other's eyes, but neither of them doing anything. Gradually, the two of them gained soft smiles on their faces, knowing something was about to happen. Slowly, Jack wrapped his arms around Henley's waist, closing his eyes and leaning towards her face gradually. Henley snapped back to reality, eyes wide and stared at the two arms embracing her. She was about to pull away when Jack touched her lips with his own. Henley's eyes were still wide with shock, she thought about breaking it off, telling Jack that this was just a big mistake and she didn't return his feelings, that she only thought of him as a little brother, when something clicked into her mind.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted? Doesn't this feel like the missing piece of your puzzle?" A tiny voice behind her head told her. Henley smiled under the soft kiss, knowing this was what she was dreaming for for so long, what she was waiting for for so long. She felt true magic between the two of them. Soon after, she embraced Jack as well, arms around his neck, knowing that this was the piece that fitted perfectly into the puzzle that she had longed to figure out.


End file.
